


Don't Hurt My Bucky!

by HereForSnacks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Interrupting Tony, M/M, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereForSnacks/pseuds/HereForSnacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little fic I wrote for this:<br/>http://umikochann.tumblr.com/post/144464862134/i-went-to-see-captain-america-civil-war-w-my</p>
<p>fanart! I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hurt My Bucky!

After he sent that letter to Tony and got off the grid with Bucky, Steve knew what he had to do. Once they arrived in Wakanda and before Steve had even gotten fully settled in, he made sure he had some place to go in case things went awry. He had contacted Natasha and could retreat to her hidey hole in Lichtenstein. 

So with a full plan in mind Steve cornered Bucky in an extra, out of the way room. He had thought it all out, use the extra room so if it goes badly Bucky won't have to think about it every time he goes into that room. And if it goes well, which Steve was not expecting, there is less of a chance of some one observing. 

Bucky had been put a bit on edge after being secluded, even if it was just Steve. Steve had put Bucky so he was closer to the door than Steve, an escape route for him. 

"Buck, you know how times have changed. And many things are accepted and normal now that weren't back in the day." Bucky nodded. "Well I don't know what you think about those things. I know you were pretty open to different people during the army. Some of the people we fought beside were queer." 

"Were they? I had suspicions for one or two of them." 

"Yeah. Look, instead of skirting around it more than I already have, I'm just gunna do it. Bucky Barnes I am in love with you, I have since we were kids. How do you feel about that?" Steve held his head high, squared his jaw, and looked into the others eyes. It was written on his face that he was trying not to blush. 

Bucky looked down. "Steve, I'm not the person I was before. I don't think you could be in love with this me. This me's a murderer, and unstable, and not good, not like you. You're to good for me."

"You didn't answer my question. How do you feel about me being in love with you." Steve was hesitant to touch Bucky, but when he did it was gentle. His hands landed on Bucky's and ghosted up his arms to his face. Bucky was forced to look at Steve. 

"I feel hopeful, and bubbly, and I want you to look at and only care about me forever. But I also feel dread." Bucky's eyes shifted to look any where but Steve's eyes as he blushed out a response.

"Why are you so hard on yourself?" One of Steve hands drifted back to his shoulder. Even though Bucky was once again bigger than Steve he seemed so small and fragile curled in on himself. 

"I'm not who you remember. I don't understand how you haven't gotten that." 

At that moment the door swung open to an angry Iron Man and Vision. Steve saw them first and his arms wrapped around Bucky pulling the huddled body against his own. 

"Don't hurt my Bucky!" He stated, it sounded almost like a plea as he stared at the door way. A blush finally dusted his cheeks. 

"What? No. We're not here for him. I'm mad that you mailed me a letter. Not even leave me it, mail. Why couldn't you have just talked to me about everything you wrote about. That's what officially made you the worlds most assholey friend." During Tony's rant Steve's grip on Bucky tightened.

Vision cut Tony off. "This probably isn't the best time, we'll find you later." Vision grabbed Tony by the scruff of his neck and dragged him off. 

Once they were out of eye sight and hearing range Steve loosened his grip on Bucky. Bucky's mouth opened to say something but before he could Steve talked first. 

"I love all of you. I love childhood you, I love war you. Hell, I even love the Winter Soldier. I love this you as well, no matter what Bucky you are I will love you." Bucky's mouth opened and closed a few times before their eyes met. And their arms wrapped around each other. And they kissed. 

They're is no one word to describe how it felt. It was everything; sweet and hot, protective and a battle, tender and smug. It was vulnerable and genuine. It was so completely them it was over whelming. When the kiss broke Bucky had to stabilize himself against Steve. 

"Stevie, that was the first time I felt like myself since the train. Are you sure you love me? Because I wouldn't be able to survive if you back out if our relationship gets serious." 

"I have never been more sure about something." Steve proclaimed. Bucky smiled softly and shyly. 

"Okay." He said in a half whisper. Steve's lips capture his again. 

"Good, because we have lost so much time and we have to make it up."

**Author's Note:**

> k thx bai


End file.
